Contigo en la oscuridad
by Road1985J2
Summary: durante 2x13. Mientras Jack intenta deshacer el mal creado por su hermano, Grey decide vengarse de su hermano atacando a la persona que más quiere, destruyendo lo más importante para el capitán. hurt/comfort. Jack/Ianto


Grey yacía en los brazos de su hermano, su cuerpo inerte se mantendría caliente un rato más, por lo que ahora tan sólo parecía dormido en los brazos de Jack. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por el rostro de capitán que mecía el cuerpo de su hermano pequeño, como si de un niño recién nacido se tratara, sujetándolo con fuerza, manteniendo el último contacto que los unía juntos ahora que había tenido que arrebatarle la vida.

Se había tratado de su hermano o el resto de la humanidad, porque al fin y la cabo Grey había dejado de ser su hermano pequeño e inocente; había sufrido tanto, le habían torturado tanto, que ya no era el hermano que él había conocido de niños, ahora era una amenaza para todos y Jack sabía que jamás podría salvarle, su mente estaba excesivamente trastornada para volver a ser el mismo.

El capitán se quedó donde estaba por un momento. Por muy mal que hubieran ido siempre las cosas, jamás hubiera imaginado tener que tomar la decisión de matar a su propio hermano y ahora estaba destrozado por todo lo ocurrido.

Ahora que lo pensaba y por muy fuerte que aquello pareciera, hubiera preferido que Grey hubiera muerto el día del ataque, de una forma rápida e indolora, como su propio padre, al menos de esa forma no hubiera sufrido los horrores que le habían llevado a intentar destruir Cardiff y a matar a su propio hermano mayor.

Cogió el cuerpo de su hermano y lo llevó hasta el depósito de cadáveres de Torchwood, no era uno de los agentes que habían muerto haciendo su trabajo, pero no iba a permitir estar lejos de su pequeño Grey nunca más, al menos ahora, aunque tan sólo se tratara de su cadáver, podían estar juntos para siempre.

Lo dejó allí con suavidad, le acarició el rostro como si todavía fuera el niño que se dormía con las historias que su hermano mayor le contaba cada noche, el que jugaba con él en su playa natal; luego deslizó su mano por su cabello, sabiendo que nunca más volviera a poder hacer eso, que todo terminaba allí, que pasar página en ese momento, significaba perder para siempre la esperanza que tan celosamente había guardado de recuperar a su hermano.

Al cerrar la puerta del nicho que había elegido para Grey fue como si algo se hubiera encendido en su cerebro, como si de repente hubiera regresado a la realidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cuidad y de todo el mal causado por su hermano en esas últimas horas; entonces se acordó de su gente.

Comenzó a caminar por los silenciosos pasillos de la base, apartando de su mente y su corazón, al menos por el momento todo el dolor y la desesperación que jamás le iban a dejar descansar desde entonces, su gente podía estar en peligro, sus amigos, su familia podía estar en problemas y tenía que asegurarse que todo iba bien.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior, le decía a gritos que no era así, que alguien le necesitaba. Su instinto le había fallado pocas veces y cuando le decía que tenía que darse prisa con tanta insistencia, era porque algo realmente grave estaba ocurriendo y él era el único que lo podía solucionar.

A cada paso que daba, su cuerpo se movía con mayor rapidez, el corazón latía con mayor insistencia y su cerebro no hacía más que enseñarle imágenes de todo lo que podía haber pasado para tener ese mal presentimiento.

Llegó a las celdas en las que Grey había encerrado a su gente. Al salir, Gwen se abrazó a él con fuerza y le dio un intenso beso en la mejilla. Después de todo lo ocurrido su buena amiga había llegado pensar que volvería a ver al capitán con vida.

Por su parte, John Hart lo saludo con una rápida mirada, pero temiendo que Jack pudiera lanzarse contra él, se quedó donde estaba, esperando que el capitán fuera el que dijera algo.

Jack miró a su alrededor, mientras la respiración y el pulso se le aceleraban por momentos; porque allí no estaba él, lo buscó en todos los rincones, pero estaba seguro que si Ianto hubiera estado también allí, ya le habría abrazado y él le hubiera besado sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero no estaba y eso sólo podía significar algo terriblemente malo.

"¿Dónde está Ianto?" Le preguntó a Gwen casi con desesperación en el tono de su voz, pero ella no dijo nada. Realmente no lo sabía. "Gwen, por favor, dime que no le ha ocurrido nada." La chica tomó con fuerza su mano antes de decir nada. Eso no ayudó nada a Jack

"No lo se Jack, cuando nos encerró aquí, Grey se lo llevó y desde entonces no lo hemos visto, al verte llegar, pensaba que estaría contigo." Jack palideció. Después de lo que había visto que era capaz de hacer su hermano, temía lo que podía haberle ocurrido a Ianto, sobretodo si Grey había llegado a saber lo que Jack sentía realmente por él. "Estoy segura que estará bien, posiblemente esté ayudando a Toshiko.

"No lo creo." Dijo un momento antes de salir corriendo del pasillo de las celdas. "Está en problemas, algo malo le ha pasado. Tengo que encontrarle." Gwen y John le seguían a poca distancia. "Reuniros con Toshiko, puede que ella os necesite."

No se trataba de que no necesitara ayuda para encontrar a Ianto, pero aquello tenía que hacerlo sólo. Por lo poco que conocía a su hermano, después de su terrible cambio, podía imaginarse las horribles cosas que le podría haber hecho a Ianto y no quería que nadie le viera si desgraciadamente estaba en lo cierto. Aquello era personal, lo que le hubiera ocurrido era algo completamente personal y Grey así lo había demostrado al cogerle a él.

Caminó con decisión por los pasillos. Simplemente se dejaba llevar, aunque pudiera parecer que se movía sin rumbo fijo, su corazón le estaba guiando hacia donde tenía que ir y no estaba equivocado, a los pocos minutos llegó al mismo lugar en el que John lo había encadenado y torturado pocas horas antes, que para él habían sido cientos de años.

Todo estaba a oscuras, excepto por una tenue luz que colgaba de una viga. Apenas podía ver nada, pero si que podía escuchar un leve sonido proveniente de una de las esquinas de la habitación. Era una voz humana, muy débil casi imperceptible, pero humana al fin y al cabo y aunque le costara reconocerlo, sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía.

Se movió con rapidez siguiendo el sonido y vio una sombra que se arrastraba por el suelo. "Dios mío Ianto." Dijo en un suspiró, agachándose con cuidado y tomando con ambas manos el cuerpo de su joven amante. Ianto se resistió como un niño que se hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, con las escasas fuerzas que todavía contaba, gimió por el dolor producido en cada movimiento y un momento más tarde se quedó quieto, al escuchar de nuevo la voz del capitán. "Soy yo, mi niño, todo ha pasado, te vas a poner bien, ya lo verás, voy a sacarte a aquí."

Entre gemidos y con la respiración entrecortada, Ianto consiguió que la palabra saliera dolorosamente de su boca. "Jack."

El capitán lo abrazó con fuerza, pero no la necesaria para hacerle daño. Ianto se quedó quieto, con los ojos semicerrados, casi parecí dormido, pero no lo estaba, su respiración era demasiado agitada, sus espasmos hacían que Jack tuviera que aferrar su cuerpo con fuerza y sus lágrimas corrían con libertado por su rostro.

"Lo siento." Jack quedó sorprendido al escucharle decir aquello.

"¿Por qué? Ianto ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha hecho mi… Grey?" Jack no podía pronunciar la palabra hermano, no después de haber encontrado a Ianto, herido, dolorido, traumatizado y tan acurrucado en sus brazos, que levantarlo del suelo, apenas le costó trabajo.

Antes de que Ianto pudiera contestar, aunque Jack no estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar las atrocidades que su hermano le había causado al hombre que amaba, Jack se sentó en sofá en el que tantas veces habían estado él y Ianto juntos, besándose en la tranquilidad de la noche, haciendo el amor apasionadamente hasta que el amanecer del siguiente día los encontraba abrazados, cuando todos los demás se habían marchado a sus casas y colocó a Ianto sobre él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

"Me dijo que iba a hacerme… todo lo que no pudo… hacerte a ti." El cuerpo de Ianto comenzó a temblar al recordar todos aquellos momentos. "Me golpeó, con tanta violencia que no pude parar ningún golpe." Ocultó el rostro contra el cuerpo de Jack, que lo abrazó con fuera, pero un gemido salió de su garganta al sentir el dolor en su brazo. "Creo que está roto, no puedo moverlo."

Jack le acarició el brazo con ternura, era el mismo que se había dislocado en la explosión, Grey debía de saberlo y se había aprovechado de eso. "Cuidaré de ti y te pondrás bien, pronto habremos olvidado esto." Entre las muchas cosas que se le daban bien al capitán Jack Harkness, mentir siempre había sido una de ellas.

Estaba convencido que lo ocurrido durantes las últimas horas iba a ser inolvidable para todos ellos. Él mismo había sufrido horriblemente al tener que quitarle la vida a su hermano, pero al sentir ahora a Ianto en sus brazos, igual que si se tratara de un juguete roto que su hermano, hubiera tirado por ahí, se daba cuenta, que había alguien que lo había pasado peor y sobretodo que había sido por su culpa por haber estado con él y que su hermano lo supiera. Si Grey pretendía hacerle daño, destrozarle, lo había conseguido sin problemas

"Jack, él me… me…" Ianto cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios, respirando con demasiada dificultada; intentando olvidar lo que estaba a punto de decir, lo que tenía que sacar de su interior, pero le aterraba machacar a Jack con todo aquello.

Se incorporó ligeramente, a pesar del terrible dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, mientras Jack le acariciaba las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. "Dijo que quería saber lo te gustaba de mi, lo que me hacías cuando tu y yo..." Aquello hubiera sido suficiente para que Jack comprendiera lo que Ianto estaba intentando decirle, pero de todas formas tenía que decirlo. "Jack, Grey me…"

Pero el capitán no le dejó terminar la frase, con las manos sobre la espalda de su adorado Ianto y entre su cabello, atrajo su cuerpo hasta él y le besó con suavidad, como si un simple beso también pudiera hacerle daño. A él mismo todo aquello que estaba escuchando le estaba haciendo daño, pero no tanto como lo que había pasado Ianto.

Recorrió sus labios con su boca, besó cada comisura y sus mejillas enrojecidas por las lágrimas. Finalmente dejó un beso cálido en su boca, que Ianto agradeció con un suspiro intenso. Jack tumbó el cuerpo del chico en el sofá y se recostó sobre él, todavía acariciando su cabello. Le sonrió con la tristeza desbordando sus ojos.

"Grey nunca sabrá lo que realmente me gusta de ti." Ianto comenzó a llorar de nuevo desconsoladamente.

Grey había abusado de él por lo que sentía por capitán. _"Después de hoy vas a odiar al capitán Harkness." Le decía mientras sujetaba sus brazos con fuerza. "Cada vez que te bese recordarás lo que yo te he hecho." Le golpeó en el estómago con fuerza y estiró de sus brazos todo lo que pudo hasta que lo escuchó gritar. "Jack ha estado colgado aquí mismo, donde estás tu ahora. ¿Crees que podrás soportar lo mismo que él? ¿Lo harás por él?" Un nuevo golpe le hizo gritar de dolor. "¡Contesta!" _

"_Si" Dijo en un fuerte espasmo. Grey se acercó a él, recorrió su pecho y su estómago con sus manos. intentó besarle, pero Ianto no contestó, intentando mantener sus labios sellados. Enojado por eso, Grey tiró con fuerza de su cabello hasta que volvió a escucharlo gritar y cuando abrió la boca, volvió a besarle, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, moviéndose frenéticamente. Ianto cerró los ojos, intentando imaginar que era Jack quien le estaba besando, aunque el capitán nunca era tan violento con él._

_Finalmente, cuando se separó de Ianto, haciendo funcionar unos engranajes le dio la vuelta a Ianto-. "Jack vendrá a por mi."_

_Grey comenzó a reír con fuerza, mientras volvió a hacer funcionar el mecanismo y Ianto sintió que sus brazos se estiraban hasta el máximo, hasta que terrible dolor de su brazo ya herido anteriormente le hizo comenzar a llorar._

_Se acercó a su oído y le susurró lentamente, como si cada palabra fuera un cuchillo clavándose en el cuerpo de Ianto. "Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, porque Jack no va a venir a ayudarte, ya me he encargado de eso y aunque el gran capitán aparezca, ya será demasiado tarde, ya me habré divertido contigo todo lo que quiera y sólo serás un despojo de lo que él conoció."_

Al notar las manos de Jack sobre su rostro, Ianto abrió los ojos, haciendo que desapareciera por un momento el recuerdo de lo sucedido. "Grey no va cambiar lo que siento por ti." Jack pensó por un momento mientras se acercaba todavía más al rostro de Ianto. "En realidad si que lo ha hecho."

"Jack no, por favor, no le dejes ganar." Ianto se aferró con el brazo sano al abrigo de Jack, pero este tan sólo sonrió.

"Te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero entonces no quería ponerte en peligro por tenerme cerca. Al final accedí a que entraras en Torchwood con nosotros porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Ahora, esto, tu terrible sufrimiento por mi culpa y ¿sabes que? Sólo puedo pensar en cuidar de ti, en protegerte mejor, en mantenerme todo lo cerca que pueda de ti y hacer que olvides lo que Grey te ha hecho." Sus labios se posaron sobre los de Ianto antes de que este pudiera decir nada. "Te quiero, pase lo que pase, sin importar lo que nos cueste recuperarnos de esto, siempre te voy a querer."

Dolorido, Ianto se incorporó de nuevo y se lanzó a sus brazos. Había temido tanto la reacción de Jack a la historia de lo ocurrido a que por algún motivo le rechazara o que decidiera separarse de él por evitar volver a ponerle en peligro, pero no había sido así.

Por primera vez, Jack le había dicho que le quería y aunque, tal y como el capitán le había dicho, tardara mucho tiempo en olvidar las horas que Grey se había ensañado con él, Ianto sabía que tenía alguien con quien contar, alguien que cuidaría de él, alguien que le quería por encima de todas las cosas.

"Te quiero." Dijo Ianto un momento antes de ser él quien besara, con pasión y rabia esta vez al capitán.

"Vamos, tenemos que ocuparnos de ese brazo y del resto de tus heridas." Jack se levantó, de nuevo llevando consigo a Ianto.

Lo dejó en el suelo, comprobando primero que pudiera mantenerse en pie. Ianto se abrazó a él, dejando que gran parte del peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre Jack, pero se sentía seguro entre sus brazos, mientras notaba el tierno beso que Jack dejó sobre su cabeza, por un segundo volvió a sentirse bien, como si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido, se sentía querido y por mucho mal que le hubiera hecho Grey, tal y como había dicho Jack, sólo había conseguido unirlos más, en el dolor por las pérdidas, en el dolor por el daño sufrido, pero unidos al fin y al cabo.


End file.
